Nameless Prince
by Kiso
Summary: [Complete] How come princes in fairy tales never have names? Lilly wonders the same thing just as strange letters keep appearing at her door…
1. Sweet Dreams

**Nameless Prince**

**By: **Kiso

**Summary:** How come princes in fairy tales never have names? Lilly wonders the same thing just as strange letters keep appearing at her door…

A fun little idea that will probably turn into a short, sweet story. I'm really getting into Hannah Montana! Enjoy!  
---------------------------------------

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

Cinderella was smitten with the Prince. Sleeping Beauty was awakened by the Prince. Snow White was saved by the Prince. But who is the Prince? Does he have a name? Why does the savior of the beautiful girl never even get named?

He's just a nameless prince.

----

Lilly Trescott was a beautiful girl with long, flowing blonde and a skater look that fit her well. She had many requests for relationships, but she politely rejected them. Maybe it was silly, but Lilly was waiting for her prince charming.

Lilly skated down the walk to her house and opened the door. Her mom worked all day, so Lilly was usually home alone, unless her brother visited from college. Lilly sighed and put her backpack down.

"Too much homework," Lilly muttered, grabbing a pencil and starting on her algebra homework. Ever since she had started high school, the homework had gotten harder and harder.

Lilly finished the last of her homework and groaned. "At least it's the weekend," Lilly said, turning on the TV. She flipped the channels until she noticed that her favorite movie was on.

_Cinderella._

She felt sort of embarrassed, but it didn't matter. Lilly wanted to be a Cinderella; she wanted a guy to go to all that trouble to get her. Lilly leaned against the back of the couch and felt her eyes slowly close.

"I wanna be a Cinderella, Daddy," Lilly looked up and saw her dad looming over her.

"You're my Cinderella," Lilly's dad said, twirling her around. She was suddenly in a long, flowing dress. The music was entrancing her mind. Suddenly, her dad disappeared and somebody else was dancing with her. She was older, more sophisticated and mature.

A familiar person was in front of her. Lilly couldn't quite make out his face; he was in the shadows. But she could never forget those dark eyes. It was almost coming back...

Lilly's cell phone rang as she jolted from the couch. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and said, "Hello?"

"Lilly! Let's go to the beach!" Lilly's best friend, Miley Stewart, said over the phone. "Don't even say yes or no, I'll meet you there!" Miley hung up and Lilly quickly changed into her two-piece.

As the sand hit her toes, Lilly spread out her arms and let the warm breeze hit her. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her towel was lied out behind her.

Miley Stewart was a beautiful girl with straight brown hair and unforgettable green eyes. Her braids moved back and forth as she started to dance to her iPod. Lilly looked at Miley and laughed.

"Miley!" Lilly said loud enough so that Miley could hear her. Miley took a headphone out of one ear and looked at Lilly. "You look a monkey having a seizure. You can sing, but you need moves!"

"Shut up!" Miley said, laughing. Miley's alter ego was Hannah Montana, famous pop sensation. "I have awesome moves, you're just jealous," Miley said, throwing a braid behind her shoulder. "Let's go for a swim! I'm burning out here!"

Lilly ran to the water and dipped her toes in; it was perfect. Lilly went out until it was waist-deep and Miley followed. They splashed each other and told jokes and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Lilly dived underwater and jumped back up as a hand touched her shoulder.

Upon surfacing, Lilly came face to face with Oliver, her best guy friend. Oliver Oaken was handsome boy with a toned torso and messy brown hair. Lilly splashed him as he tickled her stomach underwater.

Oliver laughed as Miley tackled him from behind. Lilly smiled as she saw them goofing around. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled. Oliver surfaced and said, "Sheesh, Lilly. Could you get any louder?"

"Shut up, Oliver. Miley, let's go get some pizza," Lilly said.

Oliver looked at her with his deep eyes and said, "I'm not invited, Lilly?"

Lilly groaned falsely and said, "Well, I guess." She said, adding, "Kidding, kidding." They all went to the nearest pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni.

"Anyway," Miley said, taking a small bite of pizza, "Jake was so cute today! Did you see that jacket he was wearing? Amazing!"

Oliver sighed and Lilly rolled her eyes. Jake Ryan was Miley's current love interest. Miley talked about him every ten seconds. Lilly was kind of jealous that Miley had found her perfect man; Lilly had liked him at first, but then lost interest when Miley showed a liking for him.

Lilly looked at the digital clock on her cell phone and said, "Sorry, guys, I gotta go." Lilly stood up and Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I have to go, too. I'll walk you home. It's pretty late. Want to come with us, Miley?" Oliver asked, turning to Miley.

Miley shook her head and said, "No, thanks. Jackson's coming in, like, five minutes. Good night, guys. Call me tomorrow, Lilly!"

Lilly and Oliver exited the place and Lilly said, "Miley's so crazy sometimes."

Oliver smiled and said, "Yeah," in a dreamy tone.

Lilly wondered if Oliver liked Miley. They would make a cute couple, Lilly thought. But as soon as the thought entered her head, she felt a sharp pang in her heart. But Lilly ignored and it asked, "Oliver, do you like Miley?"

Oliver laughed his hearty laugh and said, "No. Miley's a great girl, but she's not really my type."

Lilly pursed her lips. Who was his type? Lilly really wanted to know, even though she didn't know why. "So…what is your type?"

Oliver thought for a while and finally said, "Well, I like girls who can be creative. You know, girls who can have a pile of junk and turn it into a sculpture, or a girl who can have a blank piece of paper in front of her and make a masterpiece. And a smart girl. A girl who I can listen to music to and have a conversation with."

Suddenly, Lilly wanted to become that girl. Creative, smart, musical, conversational. She wanted to paint. She wanted to grab a textbook and read it. She wanted to turn on the radio and memorize lyrics. She wanted to talk.

"What kind of guy is your type?" Oliver asked.

"Huh? Oh! Hold on, let me think," Lilly said, racking her brain. Lilly had never really thought about it. She had always just wanted a prince charming. Then she finally managed to organize her thoughts. "I really don't want a moron, but I don't want an Einstein, either. I want a guy that I can hug and be happy with. A guy who loves to hold me and be with me." Lilly was surprised as the words escaped her lips; she had never told anybody this.

Not even herself.

Oliver stopped walking and looked at her. "That's sweet," Oliver said, cocking his head to the side and smiling. "Well, we're here." Lilly turned around and gasped; they were indeed in front of Lilly's house.

"Okay; thanks for walking me. Good night," Lilly said, watching Oliver walk away.

He turned around and said, "Sweet dreams."

Lilly closed her front door and whispered, "You, too." An involuntary smile crossed her face as she thought of what had just happened.

As Lilly was climbing into bed, she found a note on her balcony. She grabbed the small red envelope and opened it. Inside, in fancy script writing, was a small message.

_Did you ever notice how princes in fairy tales never have names?  
-Your Nameless Prince_

-----------------------------------  
Did you guys like that? It came out longer than I had expected! Review and it'll continue!

-Kiso


	2. That Smile

I'm sorry for not updating! The site wouldn't let me update documents! 

Sorry QueenofBlah, Nameless Prince is not up for grabs! I still have lots of ideas for it! I love my stories and I always try my best on them.

God, I sound like such a nerd.

Anyways, here's chapter two!  
---------------------------------

Chapter Two: That Smile

This was a joke. Or maybe it was the wrong house. There were lots of pretty girls that lived around Lilly. This wasn't happening. No. It wasn't real.

Lilly stared at the note. It was handwritten, in fan, curly letters. Her heart fluttered near her throat as she read the last three words over and over again.

_Your nameless prince._

As much as Lilly wanted to believe that this was real, she just couldn't. She had been hurt…so badly. Her mind had been played, her heart had been broken. Looking back at it, Lilly felt like an idiot. She threw the paper at the ground as the memory entered her mind. She quickly pushed it away and went to brush her teeth.

_It's just another prank,_ Lilly thought as she climbed into bed and slowly shut her eyes. Soon, sleep engulfed her and the night passed without incident.

---

Lilly rolled over and opened her eyes. She was suddenly staring at a slim adult in a polo shirt and saggy jeans.

"Derek!" Lilly squealed, hugging him and squeezing too hard. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "When did you get back?"

Derek Trescott was a handsome man with a square jaw and short dirty blonde hair. He locked at the watch on his wrist and said, "About an hour ago. I guess Mom already left for work?"

Lilly yawned and said, "Probably." Her eyes widened and she said, "Can you go make breakfast while I go do my morning stuff?" Derek smiled, gave her a quick noogie, and walked out of the room.

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She could never be as good-looking as her brother. Whenever she was around him, girls always checked him out. Even some guys did. Lilly got some looks, too, but they were mostly from fat boys and girls who didn't like her outfit.

She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. Grabbing her phone, she walked out of her room and bounded down the stairs. "What did you make?" Lilly asked loudly, not smelling anything.

"Nothing," Derek said, lounging on the couch and flipping through channels. "You know I can't cook."

Lilly rolled her eyes and opened the freezer. "We have blueberry waffles. Do you want some?"

"Are they Eggo's? I won't eat any of those generic brands."

"You're such a product whore," Lilly said, grabbing the waffles and taking four out.

"And proud of it! So are they Eggo's or not?" Derek said, not even looking away from the T.V.

"They are, don't worry," Lilly said. She put the waffles in the toaster and waited for them to pop back up. "How do you think waffles feel, being toasted to a crisp like that?"

"You're an idiot."

--

Lilly stepped outside, rather self-consciously. Derek had made her wear a one-piece, and it would have been better if she was in a bikini.

"Derek!" Lilly shouted as he stepped outside. "I can barely straighten up! I hate one-pieces, and you know that!"

"I don't care," Derek care, calmly but forcefully. "I don't want perverts looking at you."

"Derek! I'll just find a two-piece that covers up more! Please? I hate this thing! It's, like, three years old! Please?" Lilly put her hands together and gave him her puppy dog face.

"Fine. But it better cover up enough," Derek crossed his arms across his chest and looked away from Lilly.

In the end, Lilly ended up wearing an adorable two-piece with green and white stripes going across it. It covered up enough, but it also made Lilly look and feel gorgeous. Derek was a bit hesitant, but he couldn't make Lilly change her mind.

Lilly had invited Miley but she said that she was busy, so she invited Oliver. When they came to the beach, Oliver was sitting on the sand, looking at the water. Lilly came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He jumped and laughed when looked behind himself.

"Oh! I finally scared you!" Lilly said, laughing.

"No you didn't! You startled me! There's a difference," Oliver said, smiling hugely.

"Derek! We'll be in the water!" Lilly said, grabbing Oliver's hand and running into the cool water.

"Your brother's back?" Oliver said, splashing Lilly.

Lilly nodded and dived underwater. A thought hit her and she resurfaced. "Hey, did you send me a note yesterday? In a red envelope?" Lilly knew that if it was Oliver, he wouldn't just come out and say it. But Lilly knew when he was lying.

"No," Oliver said, looking directly into Lilly's eyes. "Why?"

Lilly's hopes sank as she realized that Oliver was flat-out telling the truth. "I got this note in a red envelope yesterday when I got home."

"Oh," Oliver said, looking at his feet underwater. "What did it say?"

_Oh crap,_ Lilly thought. _What do I tell him?_ Lilly thought for a second and then quickly said, "It said, 'I like to eat popcorn, and I know you do, too. I'm gonna steal all your popcorn.' It was signed, 'The Popcorn Monster.' It's just this silly little note." Lilly giggled but she slapped herself mentally. _I'm so stupid! He'll never believe that!_

But Oliver laughed and said, "That's funny. It's probably like that Halloween Phantom thing!"

Lilly laughed and said, "Yeah! You'll probably get one, too!" She was so relieved that Oliver had believed her.

"LILLY!" Derek yelled out after an hour or two. "LET'S GO!"

Lilly turned to Oliver and smiled. "Sorry, I gotta go. Derek's probably getting hungry, and you know he can't cook! See you!"

Oliver waved at Lilly and laughed when she lost her footing and splashed into the water. "Nice one, Lills!" Lilly got up and gave a fake angry glare and walked off to greet Derek.

"Did you flirt with all the girls?" Lilly asked, picking up her towel and drying off.

"No," Derek said, looking at Lilly. "Didn't I tell you that I had a girlfriend?"

Lilly gaped at him. "NO! You sorta missed that little detail! Is it Lana? Are you two finally together?"

Derek beamed at the name. "It is, actually." Derek had liked Lana since they were little kids. They were finally together now.

Lilly smiled at the goofy look on Derek's face. Only Lana could do this to him. Lilly hoped they would get married; Lana would be a great sister-in-law. "Let's go, Derek. I'm hungry."

---

Derek slept soundly in his bedroom, which was right next door to Lilly's. But Lilly couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, thinking about Derek's smile earlier at the beach.

Will any guy ever smile like that for me? Lilly wondered, lying on her back. She stared up at her light green ceiling and sighed. Who would ever love her like that?

_"You're not deserving, you slut."_

_NO!_

The cold words echoed throughout her head as the memory came rushing back. Lilly quickly pulled off the covers and got up. She had to walk. She needed a drink.

She needed to get out.

Lilly tiptoed out of her room and past Derek's door and went down to the kitchen. A post-it note was stuck onto the refrigerator. Lilly leaned in closer and gasped.

Still wondering who I am?  
Well…  
I'm the one. -Your Nameless Prince

Lilly ripped up the post-it note as tears streamed down her face. "This isn't funny, Michael," she whispered, falling onto the floor.

-------------------------------  
Well well well! Who's Michael? And what did he do to make Lilly so miserable? You're gonna have to wait to find out! I love suspense! And don't worry, I won't make you guys wait as long as I did last time!

-Kiso


	3. That Girl

God, I'm so so so so so sorry for the super long wait! You guys are gonna get an extra long chapter because I was being an idiot! 

Sorry!

The very delayed chapter three.  
------------------------------------

Chapter Three: That Girl

Lilly climbed into Derek's car and asked, "Where are we going?"

Derek got into the driver's side of the car and said, "You'll see.'

Lilly loved surprises, but Derek always did the weirdest things. What was he up to now? Lilly leaned her head against the window and looked at the trailing trees and roads. Suddenly she spotted Oliver. He was with somebody. He was with another girl.

Why did this bother Lilly so much? She didn't like him...did she?

"Oliv--" Lilly blurted out, then stopped herself.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Olive Garden! I'm totally in the mood for Oliver Garden!"

"Okay, we can go after this. We're here," Derek said, turning off his car.

"Where?" Lilly said, but she fell silent as she saw where they were.

"Come on, you haven't been here in six years," Derek said, taking her hand and leading her to a pure white headstone.

"Dad..." Lilly whispered, smiling. Tears streamed down her face. She hugged Derek and buried her face in his shirt. "I love you, Daddy."

They stayed there for a while, Lilly crying, Derek holding her and staring out at the horizon.

"Bye Daddy," Lilly whispered as they left.

---

Soon, Derek left, and Lilly's house was empty again. Before, Lilly had loved being at home alone, getting to do whatever she wanted to. But now, Lilly felt the loneliness was going to overwhelm her and pull her down into a pool of despair.

Lilly glanced at the trash can and her eyes landed on the note. Her mind reeled. What if the notes weren't from Michael?

_He moved to Utah...so why am I still scared?_ Lilly wondered. _Maybe they aren't! What if somebody really does like me?_ Her spirits lifted and she called Miley.

"Miles! You gotta come over!" Lilly squealed into the phone.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I have big news!" Lilly squealed again. "Just come," Lilly said, hanging up the phone. Lilly gathered the first note and put the Post-It Note back together and waiting for Miley to come.

Ten minutes later, Miley knocked on Lilly's door and Lilly opened it excitedly.

"Okay, Lilly, what's your news?" Miley asked, smiling.

Lilly showed Miley the two notes from The Nameless Prince.

"I-I know this handwriting!" Miley blundered over the words.

"Really? Whose is it?" Lilly asked her excitedly.

"I can't put my finger on it, but oh my God it's so familiar!"

"Think, Miley, think!"

Miley's face lit up, then sort of deflated.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"It's Oliver's."

Lilly's heart raced. Oliver's? "Are you sure, Miley?"

"Positive."

Oliver's.

Oliver's.

Then who was that girl?

OLIVER'S?

----------------------------  
Meh, nothing special. But I have lots of fun planned for the next chapter, I promise!

-Kiso


	4. Just A Weed

Wow! Thanks for adding Nameless Prince to your alerts and favorites! You guys are so sweet! 

Enjoy chapter four!  
-------------------------------

Chapter Four: Just A Weed

"Miley, you're not serious, are you? Oliver's? Are you sure?" I asked excitedly yet...unhopefully. Miley was probably just making a huge mistake, and my heart just couldn't take anymore mistakes.

Miley groaned, grabbed the notes, then grabbed my arm, dragging me out of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wanting to at least stop and lock my doors. "Miley! Let me lock my doors!"

Miley laughed and let go of me so I could go protect my house. I quickly locked the doors and ran back to her.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"To my house."

I didn't understand why we were going to Miley's house, but I didn't question her. Miley had that determined look on her face. Scary.

As soon as we were in Miley's room, Miley started to rummage around in her drawers, pulling out folded pieces of paper. Notes.

"Here it is!" Miley said, coming towards me while unfolding a crumpled note.

"What is it?" I asked. I scooted over so she could sit on the bed.

"A note from Oliver!" She grabbed the Prince's note and started comparing the two. After a while, she finally said, "They're the same!"

"Really?" I grabbed the two notes and looked at them both. "Oh. My. God. They. Are."

---

The next time I saw Oliver at the beach, I couldn't help but stare at him. His abs, his chest, his hair. I love his hair. It's like a fluffy pillow. I think I could just sleep on it.

Oliver caught me staring at him and said, "Lilly, what are you looking at?"

"Uh, um, I think I see some chest hair, Ollie!" I said.

He sat down next to me and said, "Really?"

"Oh, wait, I think that's just some seaweed." I loved messing with him.

"You suck, Trescott."

"What?" I got up, faking anger. "Fine, Oaken! Don't speak to me!" I walked away, joking, but the next thing Oliver did did_ not_ seem like a joke.

He lightly grabbed my wrist, spun my around, and held me close to his chest. "Don't be mad," he said in the most seductive voice I have _ever heard_. Ever. I just wanted to melt.

I could feel myself blushing like crazy, but I tried to make it seem like I was laughing. "You're a good actor, Oliver!" I laughed and pulled away, even though I didn't want to. I wanted him to hug me and say, "So, you wanna know who your prince is? It's me."

"Come on, there's good waves coming!" Oliver suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Let's go!"

"O-okay," I stuttered, nearly hitting myself in the head with my surfboard.

---

The next day, I was sitting in front of Oliver in our English 1 class, and he was passing up his essay. I looked at the handwriting, expecting to see the Prince's. But it wasn't the Prince's. This handwriting was sloppier, it was going off the lines, the i's weren't dotted like the Prince's.

I turned around and shoved the paper in Oliver's face. "It this yours?" I asked desperately, even though I knew the answer.

Oliver chuckled a little bit and said, "Duh, Lills. It's got my name on it."

I tried to play it off, but it was so hard. "Yeah, I was just messing with you." I turned around and felt my heart break. I wonder if the people around me could hear it. It sounded worse than glass shattering.

Like silk ripping.

Like feathers being detached.

Or like...a pure love...being stolen...being stolen before it had even budded. Just a root of love. It just needed water and sun and caring. But it had been ripped out, like a weed.

My love would always be just a weed.

---

I caught up with Miley at her locker and a strange noise came out. A noise that let out the disappointment and the idiocy and most of, the pain. The heart-shattering pain.

"It's not Oliver!" I cried out.

"How do you know?" Miley asked me.

I told her the story and she said, "Oh...I...honestly, Lilly, I'm so sorry. But maybe it's another sweet guy."

"But..." I started.

"But what?"

"I wanted it to be Oliver..."

---

Oliver walked up to a girl with long, flowing black hair and said, "I think I should start sending the notes in my own handwriting."

The girl grabbed his shoulders and said, "No! I just need a little bit more time! Any why are you so intent on that all of a sudden?"

"Lilly saw my handwriting today. She knows it isn't the same as on the notes. I can't do that do her. Besides, how do I know you won't just let Michael hurt Lilly again?" Oliver asked, a mixed look of hatred and hurt in his eyes.

"Because I hate Michael, too," the girl said, letting go of Oliver's shoulders.

"But he's your brother."

"Yes, but I can't believe what he did to Lilly. He almost _broke_ her," the girl said.

"Okay. But don't let Lilly see you putting the notes anywhere. Got it?"

"Duh. That's what good spies do."

"Another one tonight, okay?" Oliver said, walking away from the girl.

"Got it. 'Til next time, babe!"

------------------------------  
LE GASP! What had started out as a simple love story has turned into a story of deceit, hurt, and SPIES? (Lawl I'm such a loser.) I hope you guys liked this chapter!

**AUTHOR HAS A QUESTION: When you guys submit documents, do the quotes and apostrophes come up as boxes? Because mine do! Can someone plesae help? I'd be sooo grateful! **

-Kiso


	5. Memories

Oh my gosh, guys! I'm so sorry for taking super long to update! I know that it's summer, but I've been really busy babysitting (and wishing HP would come out with an eighth book)! 

Here's the latest chapter of Nameless Prince.

P.S.: Thanks for all the faves and story alerts! You guys are amazing!  
-----------------------

Chapter Five: Memories

Lilly tossed and turned in her sleep as images of Oliver, of Michael, of her dad filled her head. Lilly turned to face her balcony and her eyes snapped open.

"This sucks," Lilly said, her voice quivering with sadness. It had been a few days since Lilly had seen Oliver's English paper, and she was still dwelling on it.

She got up quietly and rubbed her eyes. It was useless to try and sleep when her mind was in such a chaotic state. She stepped out onto her balcony and looked out at the ocean.

Suddenly Lilly spotted a small red envelope nudged into the branches of the tree next to her window.

"Lilly?" said a voice behind her.

Lilly screamed and turned around, clutching the bars of the balcony. "Oh. My. God, Mom. You scared the living crap out of me."

Miss Trescott looked worried. "Lills, are you okay? Why aren't you sleeping? You have school tomorrow!"

Lilly quickly glanced at her alarm clock. Three in the morning. "Sorry, Mom. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know it was this late!" Lilly stepped into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Well, go to sleep, honey. You know how you get when you're tired," Lilly's mom said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Okay, Mom. Night. Love you," Lilly laid down in bed and closed her eyes as her room walked out and shut the door. As soon as Lilly stopped hearing her mom's footsteps, she bolted out of bed and walked out into the balcony again.

She reached out to grab the red envelope and almost had it. Lilly put her stomach over the balcony bar and quickly grabbed the note, smiling. Even if it wasn't from Oliver, these notes were still sweet.

Closing the balcony door and sitting down on her bed, Lilly opened the envelope and pulled out the note. All it said was,

_Lilly,_

_Meet me at the Bridge Friday at seven._

_Nameless Prince_

Lily gasped and almost dropped the note. It was Wednesday morning. Only two days. Shock and happiness rushed through Lilly as she hid the note in a drawer and tried to go to sleep.

---

"It said what?!" Miley asked Lilly, her eyes wide.

"To meet him! I finally get to see who it is!" Lilly spun around, so excited. The school day had gone by so slowly, and Lilly had only gotten to tell Miley what the note had said after school.

"Wow! That's so cool! I can't imagine this kind of excitement!" Miley said, squealing.

Lilly laughed and said, "Hello, Hannah Montana?"

"Oh. Right," Miley said. "But I've never had notes from...never mind."

"Yeah, you've had everything!"

"But this is serious, Lills! This is a guy that actually likes you!"

"I know! I can't wait till Friday!" Lilly said.

Miley smiled at Lilly. It was great to see Lilly so happy, especially after Michael had hurt her so much...

_"What the fuck, Lilly? What is wrong with you? You slut!" Michael looked at Lilly like she was a pile of dirt._

_"But he was just hugging me! It was Oliver!" Lilly said, backed into a corner. Tears streaked down her bruised face._

_"I don't give a damn who it was! I'm your boyfriend, Oliver isn't!"_

_Lilly slid down the wall and hugged her knees, hiding her face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you, whore!"_

_Lilly looked up and was greeted by the back of Michael's hand.. More tears streamed down her face as Michael left her room, turning around only to say, "Remember that, bitch."_

Miley remembered Lilly telling her the story like it was nothing.

_"He just hit me," Lilly said._

_Miley's brow furrowed in anger. "Again?!"_

"Just be careful, Lilly. Please," Miley said, looking at Lilly.

"I will," Lilly said, smiling.

---

_Finally_, Lilly thought as she got ready,_ it's Friday!_

Lilly looked at the outfit she had on. A gray and blue tank top with some dark shorts and spotted slip-ons. Nothing special, but that was okay, because Lilly wanted to just look casual.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it, and said, "Hey, Miles. What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you to have fun and just...be careful, okay?" Miley said, sounding worried. Lilly could hear the sounds of screaming fans in the back.

"I will, Miley!" Lilly said, smiling and grabbing her lip gloss.

"Okay, gotta go! Love you!" Miley said.

"Love ya," Lilly said, hanging up the phone and putting on the last finishing touches.

"You have to make better judgment this time, Lilly," she said to herself, getting ready to go. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room, just like she had that first time...

_"Wow, Lilly! Michael is really cute! And he's a junior! You're so lucky," Miley sat on Lilly's bed, helping Lilly get ready for her first date with Michael._

_"I know! I can't believe he asked me out! Wow!" Lilly giggled and spun around in her computer chair, unable to believe her luck._

_After the girls had gotten ready, Miley left and Lilly waited around a bit. She sighed and left her room, happy as can be._

_After this night, my life is going to change so much! Lilly thought as she walked out of her house._

It did change, but never in the way that Lilly thought it would.

_Don't think about those things now. This is a happy night. Happy_, Lilly convinced herself.

---

As Lilly arrived on the bridge, she checked her phone.

6:58 pm.

"Lilly?"

She couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't for real. Was it? Lilly turned around and her heart exploded.

"Oliver?"

----------------------------  
I'm so mean for stopping here, but at least you guys got some insight on the Michael thing! Yay! Hope you enjoyed, and I promised the next chapter is coming sooner than this one!

-Kiso


	6. Truths and Lies

OH MY GOSH! 

I'm so so so so so soooooooooo sorry! I know I always say that but, honestly, school just started and I'm in my first year of high school so I'm still trying to adjust to all of it! Please forgive me!

Argh...here's chapter six.

I'm sorry.  
------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Truths and Lies

_"Oliver?"_

No. No. No. This wasn't real. Oliver was here for something else.

"Lilly!" he cried, walking towards her.

Lilly backed away automatically. Oliver froze, his face hurt and confused. "Lil...ly? What's...wrong?"

"Nothing," Lilly said, shaking her head. She tried to smile, but bad memories kept returning. A bridge. The rain. _Him._ "Umm...what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Are you...the..." Lilly couldn't say it.

"The Nameless Prince? Yes," Oliver said, beaming. He started toward her again.

Lilly was trying so hard to let her good mood through. She was absolutely ecstatic about this. This was what she had wanted. Oliver was the Nameless Prince. This was amazing. This was great. This was...not happening.

Oliver's hand brushed against Lilly's face, and she snapped. Her face drained of color, her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't touch me!" Lilly whispered, snapping away from Oliver. She should known it was Oliver, but her brain had snapped--it had tricked her.

_Michael walked towards her, grinning. "Come here, baby."_

_Lilly smiled and went to hug him. He embraced her too tightly. Touched her in all the wrong places. Whispered the worst kind of things in her ear. She tried to pull away, to look into his eyes and see that look that always comforted her. But he was clutching her too tightly. And suddenly, she felt the rain on her face and his hands against her waist, pushing her against the high railing of the bridge._

_Lilly tried to push away. She was not comfortable at all._

_"Stop moving," he growled in a harsh voice. Lilly could feel the wetness on her face, and it had nothing to do with the rain._

_"Stop, Michael, stop! I thought you said you would never do this! I thought you loved me!" More tears streamed down her face when Michael slapped her._

_"You thought wrong!" he grinned and tried to come closer, invading her in the worst way._

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lilly screamed, trying to back away from Oliver, but she lost her footing and fell onto her backside. "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"

Oliver didn't want Lilly to act like this. He knew what was making her act this way. "Lilly, it's me! It's Oliver! I won't hurt you! I'll never hurt you!"

Lilly tried to get up, but she fell back, hitting her head.

"Don't lie to me."

And then everything went black.

---

Where am I?

Where's Oliver?

I looked around. I was in complete darkness. I looked down and saw my feet standing on well...nothing.

"Hello?" I called out. The darkness swirled around me and suddenly I was on the bridge again, but I was looking at myself and Oliver. Oliver was walking towards me, and I was backing away. Oliver's lips were moving, but he was talking too softly for me to hear.

Suddenly, the me on the bridge screamed out, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I gasped in shock. Had I really said that? Had I really acted that way in front of Oliver? The bridge me shouted and shouted before hitting her head, uttering, "Don't lie to me."

A sick thought made the memory vanish.

_Was I dead?_

---

Lilly opened her eyes, sweat pouring down her face, panting like a thirsty dog. "Oliver!" she yelled out. He was there in an instant.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" he said, keeping a careful distance between them.

"I...I...yeah. Am I in the hospital?"

"Yeah. You, um, hit your head pretty hard," Oliver said, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"Come here," Lilly said, wanting him closer.

Oliver shook his head sadly. "I don't want to hurt you." His eyes were pained.

"You won't. Please come here, Oliver. That wasn't your fault. I just never let that memory out. I'm so so sorry that it had to come out on you," Lilly said, frowning, near tears.

Oliver slowly walked over to her, cautious. Lilly grabbed his chin and pulled him towards herself. Oliver slowly leaned over her, making sure he wasn't crushing her arm or anything. As their lips slowly touched, they both felt the fire and the energy around them, letting the kiss become deeper and deeper until they were out of breath.

"My Prince," Lilly murmured.

"My Princess," Oliver smiled softly, stroking her cheek.

---

After Lilly got out of the hospital, she and Oliver were sitting on the beach, just talking and cuddling as they watched the sun slowly set.

A question was burning in Lilly's throat. Oliver could her fidgeting so he had to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I...you...how did you write the notes? That definitely wasn't your handwriting," Lilly blurted out. This question had been bothering her weeks.

"I had somebody write them for me," Oliver said.

"Who?" Lilly prodded.

Oliver hesitated. "Anastasia," he finally said.

Lilly twisted around in his arms, wanting to see his face. "As in Michael's sister Anastasia? Wh...why?"

"She wanted to help me, and she wanted you to be happy."

Recognition flashed in Lilly's eyes. "That's who you were talking to that one day!"

"I knew that was Derek's car!"

"But...how did this get started?"

"I was walking one day, and I saw her, and I just got so..._angry_. I nearly lunged at her, but she just sidestepped me and I ran past her. I was gonna just walk away but...the...Nameless Prince note had fallen out of my pocket. She gave it back to me, but naturally she read it first."

Lilly grinned.

"She laughed and suggested that she write it. I asked her why and she said that she wanted you and me to be happy together and that she wanted you to forget Michael. And the rest is, well," he kissed the top of her head, "history."

"Aww. I always liked Anastasia. But I think she hated me," Lilly said, pondering.

"No, she didn't. She was just mad because you were under Michael's spell and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want you to be hurt like all the other girls Michael had hurt," Oliver said, scowling at something.

"What is it?" Lilly had to ask.

"Just thinking about Michael."

"Please don't," Lilly begged, her voice tinged with sadness. "He's gone now. And I absolutely love _you_ now."

Oliver smiled, his eyes as soft as honey. "I love you, too."

The sun finally set, leaving the young lovers in a soft purple light.

---

And so one Prince was named, and his young Princess had gotten her wish. Don't ever let anyone overpower you. Never let anybody tell you you're not good enough. Don't settle for the guy that makes you smile. Wait for the one that makes you beam. Don't let guys make you cry. They will never, ever be worth it.

You are unique and important.

_**Never forget it.**_

-----------------------------  
The story is over and I really hope you guys enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing it and getting feedback from all of you.

Thanks for sticking with me, everybody!

-Kiso


End file.
